Cops III
' Cops III '''is a 2010 acton comedy-drama film produced by Transbaum in cooperation with Lovilago Film. It is the third film in the Cops series. It was released on December 16th, 2010, to mixed reviews by professional critics, granting it a rating of 58%. The film is centered around a middle-aged John Reeves, and his family, including his 12 year old daughter, Charlie. Reeves is forced to fight Will Portland, John Portland's idiotic, but evil half-brother, who plans to destroy Noble City and become the richest man on earth (since gold was found underground in Cops II). It was rated PG-13 for violence, suggestive content and language. Plot The film opens in mid-2010 with 40-year old John Reeves (William Harris) watching an episode of Space Attack with his 36-year old wife Lisa (Sarah Williams), while his daughter Charlie (Tamara Johnsen) is doing her homework. Due to him being inable to be home much, he doesn't spend much time with his daughter, resulting in a strained relationship with her. One night, Connor Alexander (Matt Richards) comes in with his teenage daughter, 14-year old Amy (Anne Palmer), one of the most popular kids at Charlie's school and his wife Nicole (Alexandra Wilson). They have a cup of tea and chat. Amy and Charlie become quick friends. The next morning, Reeves prepares to go to work. At the Noble City Police Departament, the capitain, who is Reeves, introduces a new member to the Force, Will Portland (Barry Tanner), John Portland's idiot half-brother. Everyone, even Alexander laugh at him. Suddenly, Will gets angry, steals Connor's gun and shoots the lights. He then throws it at a picture on the wall and begins acting like a ninja and jumping on police officers. For his actions, Portland is expelled from the force and swears at Reeves (mirroring the first film). Reeves then, instead of arresting him, sends him out. An annoying Will is shown to turn around and swear every time Reeves looks at him. Reeves begins getting more impatient, until he arrests him. That same night, Reeves watches TV with his wife and daughter. Back at the prison, Will's two cellmates show him a diagram on one of the walls with some blood underneath it. The diagram shows the gold mine underneath Noble City (from the second film). Will has an idea, and they try to get out. One of the prisoners opens a secret passageway, covered with a slab of stone. They escape down it and are seen by cameras once they get out. Will swears at the camera and throws a rock at it, causing it to malfunction. One of the other prisoners says "Well done, mate. Why haven't I thought of that?" The police come running after them as they break into a van, with money in it. One of the prisoners opens the back of the van as it drives away, tossing bags of money at the cops and knocking them over. He rudely dances at them, before falling out and getting arrested himself. Suddenly, the van swerves to avoid a cat which was crossing the road and smashes into some parked cars, causing a fire. The fire ignites the car's fuel lines, causing a massive explosion. The two prisoners survive and are bent on destroying Noble City and getting access to the gold deposits beneath the city. Two weeks later, a news report shows on TV that a gold mine has been found. Reeves remembers this from 2003 and becomes suspicious how could people not know this before. That same night, Will robs another truck and drives into an abandoned mine shaft. He lights a cigarette lighter, and realizes huge deposits of gold. Will becomes happy and the next morning, he tries to persuade the other cops to build an explosive, so powerful, it will rip the city apart, brick by brick. The cops respond "no", so Will gets mad. He shoots the lights off and responds that if they don't do it, then he will. The next morning, Will gets his friends and makes them build the bomb. Then, nearly three weeks later, Will finishes building the bomb, and drops it in a manhole. Meanwhile, in Noble City, the sewage becomes blocked by the bomb, causing a shortage of water. In Artista, the shortage of water causes Connor Alexander to come out of the bathroom with shaving foam all over his face, shouting "Hey, what happened to the water?". He phones the plumbers who say they'll fix it. Meanwhile, Will (disguised as a plumber) descends down the manhole and tries to start the bomb, when he is stopped by oncoming police officers. He shouts at his henchmen to stop the police. They shoot at them and their cars, while Will descends into the drain. A police car explodes, forcing the cops into traffic behind them. More police units arrive at the scene, eventually forcing the angry henchmen to surrender. One of them throws his gun at a police officer, who shoots them in the legs and arrests them. Will manages to activate the bomb before he is forced up by the police officers. He is also arrested and starts a violent, but comedic jailbreak with the other prisoners. The next day, Reeves begins getting suspicious about the water shortage and how it isn't fixed. He calls Alexander, who says the plumbers have found a large object with wires in it in the water and that its theoretically so heavy, it is impossible to move. Reeves says he has enough and wants Alexander to meet him in Downtown Noble City at 5 pm. Reeves gets a bunch of plumbers and sends them down the manhole. Suddenly, Will drives an 18-wheeler through the streets of Noble City, knocking cars over or sending them into the air. He jumps out when he sees Reeves. Reeves says he's been suspicious of Will all along. Will sends a punch to Reeves who cleverly dodges it, making Will fall. His henchmen drive the 18-wheeler onto the next cars and steers it onto Reeves. Alexander jumps onto the 18-wheeler, smashes the windshield and pushes the idiotic henchmen out and steers the 18-wheeler away just before it hits Reeves. The bomb's timer is ticking, and it reads 10:00:00. Reeves pushes Will into the drain and locks it up, forgetting that the bomb is there. Alexander then opens the manhole, jumps into the water below with a pocket knife, throwing it into the wiring of the bomb. Unfortunately, the bomb does not disconnect. He grabs the knife and stabs a power generator, causing it to disconnect the wiring of the bomb. He is forced into a brutal fistfight with Will, who grabs an old cell-phone from his pocket and throws it at him. Reeves jumps into the manhole and ties Will's arms back while Alexander throws a punch into his face. Reeves then exposes Will as the man who tried to blow up Noble City. Noone believes them until some police officers say they were forced by Will to build a nuclear bomb. Reeves then says it's the truth. The police officers then arrest Will and throw him into a high security prison. A couple of weeks later, Reeves manages to mend his relationship with his daughter and the two are seen on a camping trip in the Abby Highlands, riding on his dirt bike. John's wife Lisa Connor and his family are seen there lighting the campfire. Production After the poor critical reception of ''Cops II, Nathan Kelly decided to make a new Cops film, which was improved in action and plot. Filming begun in March 2010 and ended in June 2010. Visual effects work was done by Lewis Media's effects team. Reception Critical The movie received a mixed to positive rating of 58%. Critics have called it a "brilliant mix of comedy and drama with just the issue that all three movies share the same plot." Also, the violent scenes depicted in the second part have been toned down, resulting in a PG-13 rating, unlike R for Cops II. All it has is a high amount of swearing and less violence than the original one. However, the third film was immensely popular with audiences, many praising it's lessened violence and more comedy. Large amounts of critics were unsure about the film. One critic said: "I like the characters and how they evolved over time from a small advertisement on the old Internet in 1997 into one of the most popular Lovian cultural figures by early 2011. However all three movies, be it 1998's Cops I, 2004's Cops II, and 2010's Cops III share basically the same plot. If the films are supposed to be about a bunch of Noble City cops trying to disarm a nuclear bomb, then it should be called Bomb Diffusers ''not ''Cops." Home media The film was released in January 2011 by Transbaum DVD. Cast *William Harris - as John Reeves, a 40-year old police officer, recently promoted to Captain. *Matt Richards - as Connor Alexander, a 41-year old police lieutenant, who is good friends with Reeves. *Sarah Williams - as Elizabeth "Lisa" Reeves, a 36-year old doctor and John Reeves' spouse. *Barry Tanner - as William "Will" Portland, an evil maniac who plans on destroying Noble City for personal wealth, as there is gold mines under Noble City. He is also John Portland's (the antagonist in the second part) half-brother. *Anne Palmer - as Charlotte "Charlie" Reeves, John and Lisa's 12 year old daughter, estranged to her father, due to his inability to be at home. They reconcile at the end of the movie. Soundtrack The soundtrack was composed by famous musician Michael Branson. #Space Attack Theme - written by anonymous #Will Portland - written and played by Michael Branson #The Gold Mine Plot - written and played by Michael Branson #The Jailbreak Part I - written by Michael Branson, played by GForce #The Gold Mine - written and played by Michael Branson #The Manhole Bomb - written and played by Michael Branson #Bomb Activation - written and played by Michael Branson #The Jailbreak Part II - written by Michael Branson and Jory Legner, played by GForce #18-Wheeler Rampage - written by Michael Branson, played by GForce #Will gets Exposed - written and played by Michael Branson #The End - written and played by Michael Branson Sequel In a February 2011 interview with Alphabet Television, Matt Richards, the man who plays Connor Alexander, stated: "I know how much you like the ''Cops ''trilogy. I like it too. I had so much fun filming this movie. But, Cops IV is not coming out. And it probably never will because we currently don't have any plans for the future." However, in May 2011, William Harris admitted that Louis McCain, the man who directed the Cops trilogy is working on another sequel. This was later confirmed by McCain in person, who said that the sequel is to be released in December 2012. Production begun in June 2011, under the working title "Cops IV: Revenge is Final". Matt Richards appeared on Oceana Late, saying: "I'm getting kind of tired of making action comedy films, but I still might do Cops IV.". William Harris told the Lovian Times "Louis, however, told me that Cops IV is coming out, contrary to what Matt said in February. The project will be different from what you called "Bomb Diffusers", and will feature more characters, an improved plot and better soundtrack, and the best thing about it, is that it's only a year away!" Cops IV premiered on July 8, 2012 in the Olympia Hotel and Theater. The premiere was attended by 758 people in total and was described by many journalists and reporters as a "record for trying to fit in as much people as possible into a cinema." Category:Film Category:Transbaum Films Category:Lovilago Film